


Nightmares

by Drift



Series: Post-war Dratchet [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Past Abuse, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 01:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drift/pseuds/Drift
Summary: Drift has nightmares sometimes... luckily he also has Ratchet, always.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> As always; written on phone, no beta, english is not my first language... have fun?
> 
> * This is a translated version (from german) of an very OLD fic I wrote way back when I made this account... *points at the username*... I have so many Drift fics still unposted... will slowly re-write them for you guys, posting them in between my new ones, they are mostly fluff - hurt-comfort but since you seem to like fluff...it should be okay? *

Ratchet stared down at the mech besides him. Another small sound escaped Drifts parted lips. The warrior’s face shifted from fearful frown to relaxed nothingness every so often. The medic contemplated; should he wait another moment in hope that the other’s nightmare would go away without his intervention, or should he wake his loved one, to save him from the past that still haunted him every other night. 

After another pained cry Ratchet couldn’t take it any longer, he drew himself into a sitting position and gave Drift a light pat on the shoulder, before pulling away again. He had learned to not crowd the swordsmech when waking him from one of his night terrors, since the other tended to lash out at him. A reaction that was trained into the former Decepticon from his times on the streets, where recharge was considered the most dangerous time for a lone mech. whoever wanted to do him harm could sneak up on him and hurt or steal from him. Now it was too deeply rooted into his very being to ever go away. Ratchet never commented on it, simply adapted his behavior around it. 

Drift flailed and shot up, now onlined optics darting around in the darkness of their bedroom. “Shhh it’s alright now…” Ratchet whispered now slowly reaching out; lightly placing a hand down on the mech’s shoulder, drawing Drift’s attention to himself. “You’re with me, you’re safe, it was just a dream… a nightmare” The medic explained with a soft voice as the other’s much too bright optics finally focused on him. “Ratch…” was the only answer he got before his mate closed the distance between them , burying his face in Ratchet’s neck, while his arms pulled the medic so close it felt as if Drift was hanging on him for dear life. 

Having his beloved so close now, Ratchet could feel how Drift’s racing spark slowly wound down again and the agitated EM field started to calm and melt into his own. “Sorry for waking you…” he finally murmured into Ratchet’s plating before slowly detangling himself from the medic, looking away sheepishly. “Hush now, and stop the nonsense… it’s not your fault and never will be. Now, let’s recharge again. Come here” Ratchet countered and motioned Drift to come closer again, drawing him close into his embrace as they lay down together, placing a kiss onto the others forehead.


End file.
